Standing Ovations and Final Bows
by Srinalyn
Summary: -Oneshot- Yuuri Katsuki's ice skating career is a huge part of his life, but all things have to come to an end sometime.


As he heard the thunderous applause of the audience sound throughout the rink, Yuuri knew he had put his all into the skating routine. It had been his best of the season, and he thought it was a fitting end to his skating career.  
The sound of the announcer praising Yuuri sounded over the applause, and he relaxed, a smile forming on his lips.  
"Another amazing performance by Yuuri Katsuki! Truly a wonderful last skating routine to end his career as an ice skater."  
He watched as the audience stood up, and he recieved a standing ovation. It would be the last one ever dedicated to him, but it felt wonderful. Everyone out there was cheering for _him,_ something a younger Yuuri wouldn't have thought possible.  
Viktor was the most enthusiastic of the crowd, clapping non-stop, a wide smile on his face. He nodded at Yuuri, who knew all that was left to do now was take a final bow. And he did. Tears ran down his cheeks as he did so, dripping onto the ice. He wasn't sure if they were tears of joy, or ones of sadness. The most likely answer was that they were a mix of both. Joy because of the fact that he had made his last skating routine count, that he had really made his mark in history. But, there was something sad about it all, his last performance. Yuuri was sad that it was over, that he would never participate in skating competitions again, that he could never feel the joy of skating in front of an audience again. But he still smiled. It was a shaky, quivering smile, but a smile nonetheless.  
The feelings of joy and sorrow were unavoidable, Yuuri had known he would end up feeling this way, but he really wasn't prepared for it. He was caught up in the moment, his emotions overwhelming him as he openly let them show for the whole world to see. It was a moment that Yuuri still felt even as he exited the rink, as he sat down with Viktor, who looked as proud as ever. He still felt the emotions of that one moment as he was given the gold medal, stood next to the others who earned second and third place in the final rankings. It all went by in a blur as the reality slowly set in. This was it. His skating career was over.  
But above all, Yuuri really was happy. He had really made history with his skating. And he had Viktor to thank for it all, for sticking by his side and continuing to coach him throughout it all.  
Even though he was done with skating, he still had the person who had helped him through it all, Viktor.  
Even as his skating career came to an end, Yuuri couldn't be happier.

* * *

~Bonus~

As they went back to their hotel room, Yuuri finally spoke to Viktor for the first time since the competition's end. He wanted to thank Viktor one last time, because he knew that Viktor's leaving was inevitable. He was retirig after all, and Viktor's job was done. So he shakily spoke a simple set of three words.  
"Thank you, Viktor."  
"Yuuri...? What are you thanking me for?"  
Yuuri shook his head, smiling, "For everything of course. I never could of gotten to this point if it wasn't for you. You're the one who really helped me to be more confident in my skating abilities, the one who made my success in skating possible. I'm... glad I was able to have you stay by my side for so long. It's a bit sad that I'm retiring now, I won't be able to train with you anymore, which also means..." He sighed, "I wanted to thank you while I still could."  
Viktor placed his hand on Yuuri's shoulder, eyes scanning his face.  
"Yuuri. You didn't have to thank me now. You could do so anytime in the future~!" He gave Yuuri a smile, "I want to stay by your side even after today. Your retirement simply means I won't be coaching you anymore. If you want it too, I'll continue stay by you, always."  
Yuuri nodded, and wrapped his arms around Viktor, his eyes closing. His whispered another barely audible 'Thank you', as he felt Viktor's arms tighten around him.  
In that moment, both Viktor and Yuuri could see and feel nothing but each other.

 **A kind of short one-shot for you all. Figured I'd write something that's not Hetalia for once. I wrote this at 2 AM on a whim, so I apologize for the short length and probably bad writing. But anyways, hope you all enjoyed this anyway.**


End file.
